


You and I, we’ll be young forever

by spiderfool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool
Summary: Buckynat drabble prompt: “You and I, we’ll be young forever”





	You and I, we’ll be young forever

"You and I, we’ll be young forever."

The cheesy line made Natasha cringe just as much as Bucky as the sound left her lips. Still made Bucky let out a startlingly loud cackle from his position under her on the couch.

“W-What was that about?” Bucky struggled to get the words out, he was still giggling so hard at his girlfriend’s romcom-esque proclamation. She pouted in response.

“I was just thinking. About us.” At that Bucky sobered a bit. “I love you. A lot. And in our line of business, we kinda  _ have  _ to stay young.”

“Not to mention our enhanced body states.” the man added, sitting up to give Nat his full attention. “I’m sorry, baby.”

The redhead smiled, “No it’s okay, it  _ was  _ cheesy.” She kissed his cheek and laid her back on his chest, grinning, letting the room fall back into comfortable silence. 


End file.
